In many tool holders, there are moving internal parts, and this is especially true with some quick-change, spring-loaded tool holders into which a tool adapter may be coaxially received. With these moving internal parts, under certain operating conditions, such as an environment wherein fine chips are produced by the machine tool, in a short time the quick-change mechanism loses its performance as chips start gathering inside the mechanism. The quick-change tool holder might be a simple construction such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,148, or may be one with a more complex internal structure having springs and an internal locking mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,109. At first, the unit becomes sluggish in operation, and later it stops functioning altogether and needs to be overhauled and cleaned.